Sex, Drugs and Rock n´Roll
by Vorndess
Summary: Mittelerde 5000 Jahre in der Zukunft. Lest das die Einleitung wenn ihrs genauer wissen wollt.
1. Einleitung

Halli Hallo!  
  
Da meine neue Story wohl etwas kompliziert (und seeeeeehr AU) wird schreibe ich hier erst mal so was wie ne Einleitung. ************************  
  
Der Ringkrieg liegt seit mehr als 5000 Jahre zurück und Mittelerde hat sich mittlerweile ähnlich wie unsere Welt entwickelt. Das heißt es gibt in etwa dieselbe Technik wie bei uns, sprich Telefon, Fernseher, Fabriken, Züge, Schulen etc. Allerdings sind die Städte nicht mit den unseren zu vergleichen. Gondor sieht noch immer so aus wie damals und in Rohan gibt es auch nur Häuser der alten Bauweise, also Fachwerkhäuser und so. Nur das Innenleben sieht etwas anders aus.^__^  
  
Von den alten Völkern gibt es nicht mehr viele. Die Zwerge haben sich fast gänzlich in ihre Mienen zurückgezogen, stehen aber noch immer mit den Menschen in Verbindung. Die Elben sind gänzlich wieder nach Mittelerde zurückgekehrt, da sämtliche Magie mit dem Fortschritt der Technik verschwand. Auch Valinor. Die meisten Elben haben Die alten Reiche wieder aufgebaut und leben abgeschottet von den Menschen in Lothlorien, Eryn Lasgalen etc. Sie haben die Technik nicht übernommen, sondern leben noch immer wie vor 5000 Jahren.  
  
Der Hauptcharakter meiner Geschichte ist der Sohn von Legolas Grünblatt. Sein Name: Legolas!^___^ Er hat seinen Vater nie kennen gelernt und lebt als einer der wenigsten reinrassigen Elben unter den Menschen in der Stadt. Er arbeitet bei der Polizei und ist von seiner Art her eigentlich das genaue Gegenteil eines Elben.  
  
Soooo. Mehr verrate ich erst einmal nicht. Wenn euch die Idee gefällt, dann schreibt mir bitte ne Review, vorher fang ich nämlich nicht mit dem ersten Kapitel an!^__^  
  
Das Rating is wahrscheinlich berechtigt, da es bei der Polizei ja öfter etwas heftiger zugeht. Aber wenn es doch nicht so kommen sollte kann ich das ja noch ändern.  
  
Tschüssi! Und nicht vergessen: *lufthol* REVIEWEN!!!! 


	2. I

Sooo hier nun endlich das erste Kapitel, auf das ihr schon so sehnsüchtig(hahaha.) gewartet habt!^__^  
  
@Loria, M, Laureliel, Mary Hawk, Heitzi: Vielen Dank für eure Review und ich hoffe euch gefällt das erste Kapitel! Viel Spaß!  
  
****  
  
"Was soll das heißen er hat sich versetzen lassen?!"  
  
"Bitte Officer Green beruhigen sie sich."  
  
Sandor Pellin saß in seinem bequemen Bürostuhl im vierten Stock des Polizeipräsidiums in Gondor und rieb sich seufzend die Schläfen. Seit gut 15 Jahren war er nun schon Polizeichef dieses Präsidiums und mindestens einmal am Tag befand er sich in eben diesem Zustand, verursacht von einem gewissen störrischen Mitarbeiter. Und genau dieser stand nun wutschnaubend und mit verschränkten Armen vor seinem Schreibtisch, gerade wieder im Begriff sich über seinen ehemaligen Kollegen aufzuregen. Der hatte sich in der Tat versetzen lassen, mit der Begründung, bereits nahe an einem Nervenzusammenbruch zu stehen, verursacht durch seinen Kollegen, dem er vor nicht einmal drei Wochen zugeteilt worden war.  
  
Pellin konnte das durchaus verstehen. Green konnte mehr als nur unausstehlich sein. Er wusste aber auch, dass es nicht von ungefähr kam, dass er niemanden an sich heran ließ. Er war anders. Er war ein Elb. Seit den großen Auseinandersetzungen vor rund 150 Jahren, bei denen viele Elben ihr leben lassen mussten, waren die "Erstgeborenen" sehr unbeliebt unter den Menschen. Manche verabscheuten sie regelrecht. Daher lebten die Elben abgeschottet vom Rest der Welt in den Wäldern, aus denen sie vor 5000 Jahren aufgebrochen waren und in die unsterblichen Lande gesegelt waren.  
  
Green war zu eben diesen Auseinandersetzungen zur Welt gekommen. Kein geringerer als der große Legolas Grünblatt, Mitglied der legendären Gemeinschaft des Rings und Retter Mittelerdes, war sein Vater gewesen, doch war er leider ebenfalls vor 150 Jahren gefallen. Sein Sohn hatte seinen Namen als Andenken erhalten. Legolas. Als seine Mutter Jahre später vor seinen Augen von einem Menschen ermordet worden war, musste irgendetwas in seinem Innern gebrochen sein. Er hatte bei Verwandten gelebt bis er alt genug gewesen war um seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Er hatte unter den Menschen gelebt, hatte sich Straßengangs abgeschlossen und oft vor der Polizei geflohen, bis er vor etwa 30 Jahren Sandor Pellin in die Arme gelaufen war. Er hatte sich dem noch jungen Elben angenommen und ihn zum Polizisten ausbilden lassen. Doch seine Unnahbarkeit hatte er nie abgelegt.  
  
"Legolas, du brauchst dich gar nicht so aufzuregen. Du selbst hast gesagt er war eine Niete."  
  
"Na und? Das war er ja auch. Okay, okay ich sag ja schon gar nichts mehr.", fügte der Elb hinzu, als ihn der strenge Blick seines Chefs traf. "Ich hab nur keinen Bock, mich ständig wieder mit neuen Luschen rumschlagen zu müssen."  
  
"Nun, ich denke dein neuer Partner wird nicht unbedingt eine.Lusche.sein. Ihr Name i."  
  
"IHR?!"  
  
Und wieder rieb sich Pellin die Schläfen. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden.  
  
**  
  
"Hey Leggs! Hab gehört die Pappnase hat sich versetzten lassen?"  
  
"Eru sei Dank, dass ich den endlich los bin.", stöhnte Legolas als er den Gang entlang lief, auf dem ihn sein langjähriger Freund Melliot abgepasst hatte.  
  
Mel war der einzige, bei dem Legolas ganz er Selbst sein konnte. Er war Mitte 20 und hatte dunkelbraune Haare, die er, wie Legolas, im Nacken zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden trug. Der Elb trug darüber allerdings immer ein "Piratentuch", wie Mel es nannte, um seine spitzen Ohren zu verdecken. Als sie sich kennen gelernt hatte, war Legolas ebenso verschlossen gewesen wie bei jedem anderen, doch Mel hatte nicht locker gelassen, er hatte ihn behandelt, als wären sie schon seit Jahren die besten Freunde gewesen und irgendwann hatte Legolas begonnen sich ihm zu öffnen. Mel war wohl der einzige Mensch neben Pellin, dem er vertrauen konnte. Zum Glück waren sie nie Partner gewesen, sonst wäre das wohl anders gewesen.  
  
"Haste schon en Neuen bekommen?", fragte Mel als sie in der Kantine angekommen waren und nach einem freien Plätzchen Ausschau hielten.  
  
Als Antwort erhielt er ein Knurren, dass sich verdächtig nach einem Ja anhörte.  
  
"Ja, und?", fragte Mel mit deutlicher Neugier in der Stimme.  
  
"Ihr Name ist Vanis Eldatan."  
  
Die Art, wie Legolas das "Ihr" ausgesprochen hatte, ließ Mel schmunzeln.  
  
"Eine Frau. Nun, auch mal was Neues."  
  
"Sie ist eine Halbelbe!", zischte sein Freund. "Glaubt Pellin etwa ich brauche einen Aufpasser?"  
  
"Ähm, in der Regel sind es Frauen die beschützt werden müssen."  
  
"Mel, sie ist eine Halbelbe, da is nix mit beschützen. Und selbst wenn."  
  
"Na also, dann is doch Alles in bester Ordnung!", grinste Mel und lehnte sich zurück.  
  
Die Antwort bestand aus einem resignierenden Seufzen.  
  
"Wann stellt sie sich vor?", Mel Stimme hatte wieder einen ernsteren Klang angenommen.  
  
"Morgen Mittag. Bis dahin hab ich frei."  
  
"Na super! Dann können wir ja zur Feier des Tages Einen trinken gehen!"  
  
********  
  
Sooo! Das erste Kapitel! Is etwas kürzer als sonst, aber es soll ja auch erst mal nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack sein.^__^ Wenns euch gefällt oder ihr irgendwelche Kritik habt, dann lasst es mich bitte bitte wissen!!! Ihr wisst ja: Kleiner Button unten Links!^^  
  
Im Übrigen hab ich die Idee mit dem "Kopftuch" von einem tatsächlich existierenden Foto! Vielleicht kennt es jemand. Da is Orlando Bloom drauf, mit Legolas Perücke, die er auch zum Pferdeschwanz gebunden hat und obbe druff hat er dieses Tuch. Is in Schwarz-Weiß des Bild. Ich glaub des hat der Viggo Mortensen gemacht während den Dreharbeiten, da is der Orlando ja immer so rumgerannt.^__^ 


End file.
